


Hazards of love

by willowrosenburr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Cordelia, F/F, Lesbian Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowrosenburr/pseuds/willowrosenburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the death of Angel, Buffy is struggling with her grief and Cordelia comes to her aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards of love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Femslash Fic Exchange. The prompt was 'too busy being yours to fall for somebody new'.

Buffy had been sure from the age of sixteen that she was in love with Angel. 

Why wouldn’t she be? Sure, he was a vampire, but he was also the most desirable man in Sunnydale, with girls clamouring to be near him at the Bronze. And he loved her back, that was a pretty important fact. 

She had had boyfriends back in Los Angeles, but they never made her feel like Angel did. He was so protective and adoring, treating her like the most important person in the whole world.

That is, until he turned into Angelus, a repulsive creature who enjoyed playing with people’s minds before killing them. 

Yeah, kind of put a dampener on the relationship. And what made it worse was his death at the hands of Buffy, in the heroic act of saving the world she killed her lover. 

And now, despite being surrounded by friends and family she felt so alone. She had lost a part of herself she would never get back when she drove that sword through his chest.

Every action became a blur, as if it was all insignificant and pointless without him. And she wanted it all to stop, not just the pain but everything.

Buffy found herself unable to perform the most basic of tasks, spending hours just lying in her bed crying.

Willow and Xander would visit to give Joyce a break, but Buffy found herself unable to speak to them. She was meant to love them, but all the love she had was being wasted on a dead demon.

Buffy heard a knock on her door. She heard no voice but assumed it was Xander, again attempting to drag her to The Bronze for an evening of fun, fun and apparently, more fun.

“Go away Xander!” She sadly cried through the closed door.

“Um yeah, not Xander,” replied Cordelia, “can I come in?”

Buffy stood up slowly, opening the door slightly, just so she could see out.

“I don’t have all day Buffy, let me in.”

Buffy reluctantly let Cordelia in, suddenly self-conscious about her pink hippo print pyjamas. They both sat down on her bed. 

“Is everything ok Buffy?” Cordelia asked, voice soft and full of concern. “I know you loved him but….”

Cordelia was cut off by a sudden burst of sobbing from Buffy. She held Buffy tightly in her arms, her face pressed into the blonde hair atop her head. 

“Shh, shh baby, it’s gonna be ok.”

“I don’t know if I loved him!” Blurted out Buffy suddenly.

Cordelia stared back at Buffy blankly. 

“Buffy, what are you trying to say?”

“I don’t think I loved him Cordy, I spent so long fighting to be with him I didn’t think about how I felt, too busy being his to fall for somebody new.”

“And now you feel like a traitor, like you’re betraying his memory?”

“Cordy, I think I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“And I have all these feelings of grief but I don’t think they’re real and oh god I don’t know anymore!”

“Buffy, I...” Cordelia begins to speak, but instead leans in towards Buffy, kissing her softly, tasting the salty tears on her lips mixed with her own strawberry lip gloss. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why…” Cordelia gasps as she pulls away.

Buffy grabs Cordelia’s face, and meets her lips.


End file.
